Question: Find all the real solutions to
\[\frac{(x - 1)(x - 2)(x - 3)(x - 4)(x - 3)(x - 2)(x - 1)}{(x - 2)(x - 4)(x - 2)} = 1.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: If $x = 2$ or $x = 4,$ then the fraction is undefined.  Otherwise, we can cancel the factors of $(x - 2)(x - 4)(x - 2),$ to get
\[(x - 1)(x - 3)(x - 3)(x - 1) = 1.\]Then $(x - 1)^2 (x - 3)^2 - 1 = 0,$ so $[(x - 1)(x - 3) + 1][(x - 1)(x - 3) - 1] = 0.$

If $(x - 1)(x - 3) + 1 = 0,$ then $x^2 - 4x + 4 = (x - 2)^2 = 0.$  We have already ruled out $x = 2.$

If $(x - 1)(x - 3) - 1 = 0,$ then $x^2 - 4x + 2 = 0.$  By the quadratic formula,
\[x = 2 \pm \sqrt{2}.\]Thus, the solutions are $\boxed{2 + \sqrt{2}, 2 - \sqrt{2}}.$